criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Garden Path
Down the Garden Path is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventh case of the game. It is also the first case set in the Floral Fields district of Pinefield. Plot Chief Muscare greeted the player as she began introducing Floral Fields to the player, when suddenly she receives a phone call from the anonymous caller who admits they are "The Peeling Psycho", the name Katie Current dubbed. They request the Chief to send the player with one of their partners to a local greenhouse garden. Before the Chief could ask why they're helping the police, The Peeling Psycho hung up. Chief Muscare is hesitant to send Violet with the player but she ultimately decides to do so. Once they arrived on the scene, an architecture student and environmental activist named Rose Fields was found being consumed alive by an unusually giant Venus flytrap. Ina was perplexed by the plant's massive size and comes to the conclusion that it was subjected to experiments. Midway through the investigation, the team learns that although Rose was a first-year architecture student and at the age of 19, she was planning to construct a daycare for kids on Maurice Jackson's farm land. However, this was quickly proven to be a fad as Officer Montoya reports to the team that she stumbled upon a secret underground lab-like area on the farm land. The team are shocked to discover that Rose was a secret drug lord, supplying people in Floral Fields with numerous supplies of cannabis with the help of Maurice and construction worker William Eberly. Also, Professor Callum Carraway tried to burn down the growhouse to eliminate the drug supply. The team flagged five suspects during the investigation: Herb Herbst, an environmental activist who hated the victim after he discovered her secret identity and her disregard for Mother Nature; Callum Carraway, a Pinefield University archaeology professor who the victim hit on in order to bump her archaeology grade up, but Callum rejected her which prompted Rose to bruise his ego; Maurice Jackson, an African-American farmer who allowed the victim to build the growhouse on his land at a price but he wanted more than he bargained for once it was secretly constructed; William Eberly, a construction worker who helped build the growhouse and felt unsafe while dealing the drugs, meaning he might have killed Rose to escape all traces of the drug operation to him; and CCN news reporter Katie Current who spied on the victim to get another story while she's visiting the district but she was going to be killed by Rose for snooping. Once the team gathered enough evidence, they found Herb Herbst guilty of Rose's murder. Herb denied the team's accusations but he snapped and admitted to the murder after Violet presented the evidence before him. In a twist of events, Herb revealed himself to be the true mastermind of the drug operation. He used Rose as a proxy to remain hidden but when she got sloppy in her drug dealing, Herb considered her a liability to his business. Since Herb was satisfied with the money he made, he thought it'd best to kill Rose so she can take the blame as being the drug lord responsible for the drug deals in the district. He would then go on to hire Professor Carraway to burn the remaining evidence. Herb thought he covered his tracks pretty well by hiding the evidence and manipulating the team but he admits he failed. Violet couldn't believe everything Herb did but she asked how he got the Venus flytrap to be so big. Herb claims the Venus flytrap was already in the greenhouse when he killed Rose. A confused Violet then shipped the real drug lord to court. Judge Bloodworth couldn't believe everything either and asked Herb tips on how to multitask. Herb says he's willing to accept his sentence and doesn't regret what he did, prompting Judge Bloodworth hand down a life sentence. After the trial, Chief Muscare wanted the team to question Katie and investigate the greenhouse garden one more time to search for something that could lead to discovering The Peeling Psycho's identity. Cato was disturbed by the Venus flytrap's enormous size so he tagged along. The trio found a faded note which is revealed to be something the victim wrote. They couldn't understand the ancient text on it and with Shane on temporary leave, they were stumped and went back to the station. Callum happened to enter the station at the same time to return Violet's badge that she dropped. He then agreed to analyze the note as thanks for proving his innocence. Later, Callum learns that the note says plants are indeed being subjected to experiments. After thanking Callum, the team interrogated Herb in jail, who claims that Pine Pharmaceutical is conducting these experiments. In the growhouse, an experiment report on a Venus flytrap was found with Nigel Fields' name on it, revealing that Rose was his daughter. When questioned, Nigel had no reaction upon being told his daughter died but did show interest in the Venus flytrap that consumed her. Violet thought Nigel was vain and was going to keep an eye on him. Meanwhile, Katie refused to help the team in the serial killer case because she wants all the credit and publicity which will feed her desire to be a respected journalist. Afterwards, the team questioned Katie's cameraman, Leon Garman. He unwittingly reveals that Katie has something hidden in the local courtyard. There, the team finds a camera with video files on it. Per Li, the files were filmed the previous night and showed nothing of interest. The team thinks this could help in catching both the escaped animals and The Peeling Psycho. Katie still refused to help due to her drug lord story not being enough to satisfy her boss. She wishes to continue monitoring the district until she catches something that will make her well-known. After the events, Officer Montoya rushed into the police station in hysterics and reported one of the loose animals, an elephant, is stampeding a diamond mine on the outskirts of Floral Fields. Cato got a tranquilizer gun prepared and was ready to join the team in stopping the catastrophe. Summary Victim *'Rose Fields' (eaten by a giant Venus flytrap) Murder Weapon *'Venus Flytrap' Killer *'Herb Herbst' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect eats cactus Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect eats cactus Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect eats cactus Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect eats cactus Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect eats cactus Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer is knowledgeable about plants. * The Killer smokes weed. * The Killer eats cactus. * The Killer wears a raincoat. * The Killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Greenhouse Garden. (Clues: Framed Photo, Pile of Flowers, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Venus Flytrap; Victim identified: Rose Fields) * Examine Framed Photo. (New Suspect: Herb Herbst) * Ask Herb Herbst about the victim. (Prerequisite: Herb identified on Framed Photo; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Courtyard) * Investigate Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Herb interrogated; Clues: Torn Sketch, Victim's Handbag) * Examine Torn Sketch. (Result: Architectural Sketch) * Examine Architectural Sketch. (Result: Architectural Assignment; New Suspect: Callum Carraway) * Question Callum Carraway about the bad grade he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Architectural Assignment unraveled) * Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Leaflet) * Analyze Leaflet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Maurice Jackson) * Talk to Maurice Jackson about the victim's land project. (Prerequisite: Leaflet analyzed) * Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Gardening Gloves) * Analyze Gardening Gloves. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer smokes weed) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is knowledgeable about plants) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Growhouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Device, Champagne Bottle) * Question Maurice about the secret growhouse. (Prerequisite: Growhouse investigated; Profile updated: Maurice is knowledgeable about plants and smokes weed) * Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Congratulatory Message Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: William Eberly) * Talk to William Eberly about the newly constructed growhouse. (Prerequisite: William's Handwriting identified; Profile updated: William smokes weed) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Flying Camera) * Analyze Flying Camera. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Katie Current) * Ask Katie why she's been spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Flying Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Katie is knowledgeable about plants and smokes weed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Greenhouse Table) * Investigate Greenhouse Table. (Prerequisite: Katie interrogated; Clues: Broken Glass, Trash Can) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Whiskey Bottle) * Analyze Whiskey Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats cactus) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Death Threat) * Examine Death Threat. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (Result: Herb Herbst's Hair) * Ask Herb why he threatened the victim's life. (Prerequisite; Herb's Hair identified under microscope; Profile updated: Herb is knowledgeable about plants and smokes weed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Professor Carraway why he tried to burn the growhouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Callum is knowledgeable about plants and eats cactus; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cannabis Plants) * Investigate Cannabis Plants. (Prerequisite: Callum interrogated; Clues: Saddle Bag, Torn Paper) * Examine Saddle Bag. (Result: Bloody Paper) * Question Katie about the victim's threat. (Prerequisite: Bloody Paper found; Profile updated: Katie eats cactus) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprint) * Analyze Blueprint. (09:00:00) * Confront William about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Profiles updated: William and Herb eat cactus) * Investigate Flower Display. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Notebook, Flower Pot) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Plant Notes) * Analyze Plant Notes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a raincoat) * Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Towel) * Analyze Towel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is male) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Hearts and Flowers (1/7). (No stars) Hearts and Flowers (1/7) * See what Katie knows about The Peeling Psycho so far. (Available after unlocking Hearts and Flowers) * Investigate Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Katie interrogated; Clue: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Video Files) * Analyze Video Files. (15:00:00) * Question Katie about her surveillance on the entire district. (Prerequisite: Video Files analyzed; Reward: Journalist Raincoat, Journalist Hat) * Investigate Greenhouse Garden. (Available after unlocking Hearts and Flowers; Clue: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Victim's Note) * Analyze Victim's Note. (06:00:00) * Speak to Herb about the plant experiments. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Growhouse. (Prerequisite: Herb interrogated; Clue: Locked Diary) * Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Experiment Report) * Examine Experiment Report. (Result: Name) * Question Nigel Fields about the overgrown Venus flytrap. (Prerequisite: Nigel's Name unraveled; Reward: 7,000 Coins) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Floral Fields